Neferet's Sentence
by priestessofma'at7
Summary: As repayment for her crimes, Neferet must become and live as a human for 2-5 years. But there's a catch; she must concieve and bear a child. Can she do it?
1. Chapter 1

_Mirabella_

I watched as Neferet walked toward me slowly, her head drooping slightly. I stifled a yawn in my sleeve, disguising it as a cough. It was the third day of her trial; today she would be sentenced. We had seen the evidence, heard her testimony, and delivered a verdict. All that was left was the sentence. Her dress swished about her legs. I noticed Zoey Redbird, her fledgling, walking behind her.

Zoey was dressed in blue to her mentor's red, and her face was impassive. Neferet was pale, but gave no emotion away. Finally, she took her seat. She settled in, and then stared up at me. Marietta stood, with the rest of the court. We chanted the opening, and then the others sat. She looked straight at her.

"Neferet, High Priestess of Nyx, the Goddess of Night. You have been found guilty of the crime of murder, along with other things, and now will be sentenced." She sat, and I took my cue. Shuffling papers, I stood and looked at Neferet. Her face showed little, but I knew enough to detect the tiny glint of fear in her face.

"The jury has decided that in repayment of your crimes, you will have a sentence of 2-5 years." She remained impassive. "What you will do is this; you must conceive and bear a child." She stood.

"Your honor, I'm sorry but I'm afraid that is impossible. Vampires cannot conceive." She looked at me. In a level voice, I answered

"You did not let me finish. There is a second part to your challenge. For 2 years, or until you conceive, you will bear no marks and be human." She paled. "It will then be possible for you to conceive. You must find a human man, and forge a bond with him. Get him to marry you if possible. Then, you must have a child by him." She merely nodded. The rest of the jury stood. Together, we announced in a monotone voice "This is your sentence. Do you except it, or appeal to a higher court and risk something more severe?" She found her voice.

"No. I accept your sentence." She sat; so did we. Court was ended for the final time.

_Neferet_

I walked outside with Zoey, determined to be impassive. She was silent at my side. My thoughts churned; could I do it? Could I lie with a man without remembering my father? Could I conceive? Then I remembered the tests I had taken. I hadn't known what they were for, but now I understood. They were fertility tests.

Having settled that, my mind moved on. How would they make me human? That was impossible. We kept walking. Suddenly I felt a tap on my arm. I turned, and there was the juror who had handed me my sentence. I felt an anger rose, the looked into her eyes. I realized she had not decided this; the jury had. I settled.

"Yes?"

"You do know where you're supposed to go tomorrow right?" she asked me. I was blank.

"Pardon me?" She sighed.

"You've got to be here by 4 am, to start the unmarking process." I nodded; I would be there. She smiled. "Excellent, I'll see you then." With that, she turned heel and left. Zoey looked at me; I started to walk again. We reached our accommodation and split ways. I lay on the ne, wondering about my future.

_The next day_

I woke at twilight, threw on clothes, and then met Zoey outside. We ate, or in my case, drank. We wandered around, and then left at 3. We arrived at the court, and were ushered inside. The juror met us. She greeted us warmly enough, and then turned to business.

Another person appeared behind her with a loud pop. She took Zoey, and then the juror led me away. She took me to a plain room and handed me a white robe.

It rustled as I pulled it on. I stepped out, and she pointed at my feet.

"No shoes." I slid my slippers off. In bare feet I walked with her. She stopped outside a plain door. I opened it, and walked in.

The room was a sterile white, with a steel table in the middle. Screens hung on 1 wall, and there were 2 masked beings in front of them. They welcomed me, and then asked me to lie on the table. I did as they said.

One slid a needle into my wrist, and pushed. The drug worked fast; within 10 seconds I was slipping away. The last thing I remembered seeing before the world went black was a man in a mask approaching with a shiny metal tool.

_Zoey Redbird_

I sat in the plush red armchair I'd chosen, and waited. Though I should hate Neferet, HAD hated her and still slightly did, I found myself pitying her. I knew how much being a vampire and Nyx's priestess meant to her. But I was glad she'd come to justice. I read my magazine, and waited. Finally, after what felt like hours and probably was, a sorcerer came out.

"Neferet will be waking soon," he told me in a deep voice. "You should meet her there. Come with me." I stood and did as I was told.

"How did the-err-process go?" I asked him. Without looking at me, he answered

"You'll have to ask Dr. Cullen. I was not told. But she survived." I fell silent. We reached a room that had Sick Bay engraved in silver on it, and I slipped inside. Neferet lay on one of the beds, her breathing deep and even. Her face was very pale, and I saw that the Marks on her face had faded just slightly. It was barely noticeable. But it was there.

_Neferet_

I come too slowly, groggy. I opened my eyes and blinked, wishing the light was the softer gas flames I was used to, not harsh fluorescents. I heard a rustle and looked over, and saw Zoey, her face hidden behind a magazine.

I sat up slowly. I stretched, and then looked to the door as it opened. A young man with white-blond hair stepped into the room, looking at a clipboard. He looked up and smiled.

"Excellent. You're awake.

"Yes," I answered slowly. "I am." He came to the foot of the bed I was on, checked the charts and put me through physical tests. Deciding I was fit and healthy, he sent me on my way.

My Mark stung slightly, and I wondered what they had done to me. Back at the hotel, I looked in the mirror. The blue was just slightly faded, so slightly that human eyes wouldn't notice it. But I did. And it depressed me. For I knew that for every shade lighter it got, I was made a little more human.


	2. Chapter 2

_Zoey_

The next evening, Neferet was as sick as could be. She vomited constantly, over and over, to the point of dry heaving. When she finally stopped, she was pale, drawn and tired looking. Though I was certain she didn't feel like it, we headed out to hunt anyway.

_Neferet_

I wondered about my sudden sickness. Since making the Change, I never got sick. That was understandable; Vampire's bodies were immune to illness. I thought about this as Zoey and I headed out. We hunted normally, and were back just in time. I dressed casually, and felt a pang of fear as I entered the dark hulking doors. Doctor Cullen met me, and sat down across the table.

_Dr Cullen_

I made small chat with Neferet while I got my questions in order. Finally, I looked at her. "Neferet, since the first procedure, have you had any unusual symptoms?" She looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment, and then answered me:

"Yes, extreme nausea and vomiting, plus extremely bizarre dreams."

I nodded; this was common. She was lucky that was all. "Anything else?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no.

"Good. Well, are you ready for your next treatment?"

"I think so, yes."

"Excellent. I'll see you in a few minutes."

With that, I got up and left to prepare.

_Neferet_

I watched Dr. Cullen leave, and felt another pang of fear. However, I steadied my resolve. There was no going back now. I slipped off my shoes when the guard told me to, and unpinned my hair. I walked in and lay down on the table, and soon felt the familiar prick of the needle. I closed my eyes, and gently slipped away...

_Dr. Cullen_

The procedure went quickly, without a hitch, just as it had last time. A few hours after I started, I put my tools down and looked at my work. Neferet's skin was unblemished, as perfect as it had been before, and her Mark was that slight bit lighter. It was slightly more noticeable than last time, but that was also to be expected. The effects were cumulative. She was peaceful when she was sleeping, relaxed; it was so different than when she was awake. The nurse took her, and wheeled her gently to the sick bay, where she would wait for the anaesthetic to wear off.

_Zoey_

I almost didn't want to pick up Neferet, and see the damage this mysterious procedure had done. I had sat listening to her while she screamed in the night; I had watched while her stomach rejected everything it still held. But I had no choice; I had to go. I had resigned myself to this when I agreed to be with her at her trial. The same guard met me; he still did not talk. The sick bay had not changed; it was still lit by harsh fluorescents. I took my armchair, and noted Neferet's definitely paler Marks. It seemed to have changed more this time; I pondered why as I sat and waited.

_Neferet_

My waking was as smooth as coming slowly to the surface of a lake after jumping in. I could feel myself slipping from the realm of sleep, and I tried half-heartedly to keep myself there; I didn't want to face my paler Marks and the sickness to come. But I could not hold; I eventually had to break surface. The lights were not as harsh as I remembered, or was that my imagination? I wasn't sure. I knew I would slowly turn human; would my senses dull? I hoped not. Zoey sat in her chair, curled up. I left as smoothly as I had come, but I dreaded the coming dawn. I knew sleep would be inevitable, and with it would come the dreams; the dreams that made me twist and flip, and cry out. I was not looking forward to the day, and evening would be worse. I wondered if this would get any easier; I hoped so. I looked in the mirror again when we reached our temporary home; it was definitely paler, even more so than last time. I would have to ask Doctor Cullen about that. I sighed, and let my bangs flop back over my forehead. I sat and watched the first tints of dawn hit the sky, long after Zoey fell asleep. I climbed into bed, and my stomach clenched in fear as I slipped into sleep...


End file.
